This invention, in general, relates to undergarments. More particularly, this invention relates to a sanitary undergarment for blocking flow of body fluid outside the sanitary undergarment for preventing staining of an outer garment.
Women generally menstruate once a month for a period of three to seven days. During the menstrual period, women typically use either sanitary pads or tampons to absorb menstruation fluid and to prevent staining of garments. Women typically wear undergarments not designed for menstruation. Some available undergarments are provisioned for accommodating the sanitary pads or the tampons. However, both the sanitary pads and the tampons do not prevent staining of the undergarments and hence the outer garment. Typically, staining of the undergarment occurs for two reasons. The tampons or the sanitary pads when used for a long time get soaked completely and do not absorb the menstrual fluid and stain the undergarment and hence the outer garment. With use of sanitary pads, the staining generally occurs at front of the undergarment, back of the undergarment, or the sides of undergarment near the inner thigh regions. Staining is higher at the inner thigh region if the sanitary pad does not have wings. Staining is largely reduced if the sanitary pads have wings. However, the sanitary pads with wings cause chafing at the inner thigh region of the wearer due to friction.
Furthermore, the tampons or the sanitary pads when worn improperly or due to common physical movements of the wearer, for example, sitting, walking, sleeping, etc, are not held securely to the undergarment and result in staining of the undergarment. Typically, women wear regular undergarments during the menstrual period. The regular undergarment does not provide the required protection from staining. The stained undergarment further stains an outer garment worn by women. Furthermore, the sanitary undergarments available today are made of plastic materials and non-breathable materials and hence are uncomfortable to wear. The undergarments made of non-breathable materials increase the risk of rashes and skin problems for women wearing the undergarments. Moreover, the undergarments made of the non-breathable materials create a bad odor. Furthermore, design of the undergarment typically used by women, is not suitable for preventing leaks in susceptible areas and thereby stains both the undergarment and the outer garment worn by women.
Hence, there is an unmet need for a sanitary undergarment made of breathable materials. Moreover, there is an unmet need for a sanitary undergarment designed to prevent leakage of the menstrual fluid from any portion of the sanitary undergarment and to prevent staining of the outer garment worn by women. Furthermore, there is an unmet need for a sanitary undergarment allowing air permeability, maintaining dryness, and preventing odor, rashes and infections.